RV: Doing it all over
by Nyan-rolled
Summary: Tsukune Aono, the man who defeated Alucard, lost everything dearest to him in the battle with that monster. He had no other reason to live because he possesses the blood of Alucard, something that will corrupt him and surely create another monster if he continues to live. But life was kind to him, and he was given a another chance to change the outcome. Only one chance...


**Author notes**

I lost the motivation to write more of Freezing White Knight. So…yea. I am busy with school and some other projects, but the biggest contributor to the slow releases is the sole fact that I am a lazy person. The reason why I am writing this particular fic is because I do it to release something for people to read. Fun little fact is that I thought of this idea in the _shower_...

I think I will somehow get more ideas to continue Freezing White Knight, but until then...I still got a Shit ton of stuff to do. Science Project, still not done. Game project, still not done. FUUUU-

'Thoughts'

**"Monster Talk"**

Warning: R+V is owned by Ikeda Akihisa. TRANSMISSION OVER!

Extra Warning: TSUKUNE IS A BAMF IN THIS ONE….and also suffers from some mild form of PTSD! Yeeeeeaaaaa…..

* * *

The echoes of sirens can be heard throughout the destroyed city that was hit by a flying fortress. There was a giant crater in the middle of the city and inside of it was a large monster in the center. In front of the gigantic abomination, that could have only been conceived by the devil, stood a young man. His body ravaged by the cursed blood that runs through his veins…the very same blood of the monster he had fought. He was on the verge of collapsing yet he still managed to gather enough strength to stay standing. The battle was long and hard, yet what was it all for? He and his friends fought until the end and yet only he was the one to survive. Was it all for naught?

He continued to stare at the lifeless body of Alucard, the monster he finished off. Inside his head were many conflicting thoughts. On one end, he was satisfied that he helped stop a monster as deadly as him, but on the other end, he was mourning over the loss of his friends and loved one. He gave everything he had to stop Alucard, but it left him mentally scared. He only wished he could do everything over again and prevent everyone's deaths.

"**This isn't the future you wanted, right Tsukune?" **Tsukune turned around and saw a creepy priest. It was the chairman of Youkai Academy, Tenmei Mikogami. **"You want to start everything over again, don't you?" **

Tsukune slowly nodded, unsure of what he was getting into. The chairman only smiled slightly and held out a black rosary. It had a leather strap and looked like it would only fit around the wrists. It was decorated with an opal, a lapis lazuli, pieces of silver and a single ruby. He urged Tsukune to take it and put it on, telling him that it was required. The boy did what he was told and slipped it on his wrist. The leather strap around it instantly tightened around his right wrist. The three gems began to glow faintly, with the ruby being the brightest. Tsukune felt all the pain subside from his body. The black, corrupted parts of his flesh crumbled apart and fell off, revealing his regular normal skin. "What the-?"

"**How do you like it? That is your own holy seal. I apologize for not delivering it to you earlier, but we had to make it more efficient to give it the ability to block Alucard's influence." **The chairman grabbed Tsukune's old holy seal and pulled it off with no effort. He inspected it a bit and ignored the large number of cracks on it. **"Your new seal has levels of restraint. From level 1 to 3, with 1 being the lowest level that allows you to use your youjutsu skills and some of your vampire Youki." **

"Why are you doing this for me?" Tsukune asked. He felt no need to even use the holy seal and was considering suicide, but something kept telling him that he should stay alive. Mikogami smiled in an almost scary way and went into his robe pockets. He pulled out an old vintage watch that appeared to have been from the 18th century and held it out. The hands on the watch began to rewind. They started off slow, but they soon began to accelerate. As the hands moved, a portal was forming. Once the portal complete, the hands came to a halt. Mikogami took a few steps back and said, **"Take a step into this portal and change the future any way you wish." **

Tsukune was hesitant about jumping into that portal. He figured that it would bring him back somewhere into the past, before he would fight Alucard and Gyokuro. He figured he had nothing to lose and realized that he could see everyone one last time. There was no way he could pass on that. Before he walked into the portal he said, "…I don't know where I will end up…but you have my gratitude."

Tsukune took a step into the portal and light flooded around him, forcing him to close his eyes…

* * *

Tsukune slowly opened his eyes when the light died down. He immediately recognized where he was. He was at the bus stop where the creepy ass bus driver would arrive when he started his first day at Youkai academy. He checked his right wrist and the black rosary was still there, with its ruby glowing faintly. "I'm in the past…but my body is still the way it was in the future," Tsukune said to himself. "That means I still have my Youkai powers."

From the corner of his eye, Tsukune saw the bus arriving. Like it was in the past, it was empty. The doors opened up and the creepy bus driver greeted him. **"Hey kid, Youkai academy can be a pretty scary place…" **He chuckled.

"It's not as scary as you think once you get used to it…" Tsukune muttered under his breath. He walked into the bus and took the closest seat next to him. He leaned back in the chair and sighed deeply. It would be very hard to act like how he used to back then. He already knows what happen and that could cause him to slip up and fail.

"**Son, if you want to keep things the way they are, then just what comes natural." **The bus driver said, taking a puff out of his cigar, with his glowing eyes gleaming as creepily ever.

"How do you know?" Tsukune asked, his eyes opened wide in surprise. The bus driver chuckled in a low tone and took another puff from his cigar. **"My boy, if I am able to traverse through dimensions, then it is possible for me to time travel as well." **He replied. Tsukune saw his glowing orb eyes staring into his soul from the rear view mirror and took it that he was telling the truth.

"**We're here..." **The bus slowed down and came to a halt, stopping near the scarecrow. Tsukune slung his bag over his shoulder and exited the bus. He turned his face around part way, just enough so that he could see the bus driver, "Thanks…"

"**Anytime, son." **The bus started up again and drove off, leaving Tsukune at the drop zone. There is no turning back now. Everything is going to start from there. He will change the future for his friends. He began to walk down the path to the school, feeling sentimental as he walked through the woods. Tombstones quickly came into view and he prepared himself for Moka. He didn't enjoy the feeling of getting hit by a bicycle, so he figured he would dodge at the very least.

He quickly arrived at the graveyard and remembered that she would come out of the bushes. He took a couple more steps before he heard the sound of leaves being crushed and a bicycle bell being rung. Moka's face came out of the bush and the rest followed.

"Get-out-of-the-way!"

Tsukune instantly took a half step backwards and put his hands around Moka's waist. He lifted her off the bike and felt a sharp stinging pain on his forearm. He probably got cut by the bicycle when it flew by. "Are you alright?" Tsukune asked. Moka had a light blush on her face and nudged Tsukune's hand, "I'm fine, it's just that I have anemia… and uhh…could you please let me down?"

"Right…sorry about that." He apologized. Tsukune lowered Moka to the ground, not noticing that she was staring at his right forearm. If there was anything he had learned from his past experiences, it is that Moka would always drink his blood, and any sight of it only strengthens her urges. Tsukune sighed like a tired person and said, "If you want to drink my blood, go ahead."

Moka's eyes lit up for a second but she instantly became confused. She was happy that someone offered her blood, but how did he know she wanted to drink blood? "How did you know I wanted to drink your blood?"

"It's easy. You stared at my wound, you are definitely a vampire."

"Aren't you scared of me then?" Moka asked. "Every monster hates vampires."

Tsukune smiled slightly and said, "…Well, I see no reason to hate vampires. There are good ones, like you."

Moka's face turned bright red at his response, and she shook her head to clear her mind. She hesitated for a moment but she grabbed his shoulders and went in closer. "Are you sure about this?"

"No problem."

All of Moka's doubts were gone and she went in closer. Moka felt her heart beating faster and faster as she got in closer. That would be the first time she would drink blood from an real living being. Not the bland tomato juice substitutes or from the blood bags, but real fresh blood. Her fangs made contact with the skin and pierced it. She fully dug into the neck and a splash of blood it her tongue. To her, it was a divine taste. It was something she had never tasted before. Forget the blood bags. The boy's blood was on a different level. It is like comparing normal food to caviar.

She lost herself in the taste and texture of the blood and went on drinking for a full ten seconds. Her hands felt a bit cold and she realized that she drank too much blood. She drank so much blood that Tsukune's body temperature dropped by a couple of degrees. Moka pulled her fangs out of his neck and took a look at him. He looked half dead, but was probably still alive.

"Oh-! I'm so sorry! I drank too much!"

Tsukune rubbed the bite area and told her not to worry. He said he was used to losing lots of blood in one go. He took a step forward and nearly stumbled, but he managed to stay standing up. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He replied.

"Sorry about that!" Moka apologized, bowing her head down as low as she could go. "I'm so sorry for drinking so much blood!"

"Haha, don't worry about it. Besides, we will be late if we stay here too long." Tsukune grabbed Moka's bike by the top tube and lifted it up. The two began to walk towards the school, talking to each other on the way there. "My name's Tsukune Aono, nice to meet you by the way."

"My name is Moka Akashiya, nice to meet you too." Moka smiled. Tsukune smiled briefly as the two walked along side each other. He could remember the times when he walked along her…then he remembered her last words. Tsukune bit on his upper lip as he began to feel his determination rising. He was determined to prevent everyone's deaths, even at the cost of his own. They all helped him win, so that is the least he could do.

The two eventually parted ways once they reached the entrance. Tsukune gave Moka her bike back and left for the opening ceremony. It ended well and nothing seems to be out of place. He would go to his homeroom as usual and get his first seat. Saizou was still sitting in his spot as usual. Now all that's left is Moka, and she would be arriving late. Now this would be the time where Ms. Nekonome introduces herself and talks about the school.

"Hello class, my name is Shizuka Nekonome and I will be your home room teacher!" The catwoman replied. "The purpose of this school is to teach you young monsters how to co-exist with the humans. The humans currently rule the Earth and if they find out about us, then they would most likely nuke all the monsters."

Tsukune put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his fist. What bothered him the most was Saizou. He would have to beat the living hell out of him at the end of the day, and he didn't even want to get started on the Kuyou thing. How the hell would he be able to convince the stupid fox that he was a human?

He turned his head to the right to get a view of Saizou and happened to hear his infamous lines. "Hey teacher, how about we just kill all the humans and eat 'em, and as for the pretty girls, why not molest them?"

"Oh no, no, no Komiya-kun, if you did that, then there's no telling what the humans would do to you if they find you." Ms. Nekonome replied. She held out both of her hands and made a charade of a bang. "You would not survive the first few seconds, and even if they did, they would capture you and experiment on you."

'Wait…she never said that before…' Tsukune felt a cold chill run down his spine as he considered possibilities history already changing. Wait, now that he thought about it. Moka would have arrived earlier than now. He suddenly began to fear if something happened her to because of their previous meeting. He definitely caused her to lose some time.

He had two possibilities in mind. She was either hit on by multiple guys and was eventually assaulted, or she was just late in general. Since he already knows how history would plan out, it drove him made when he kept on imagining what would happen if history did not go the way it planned. He almost snapped if it weren't for Moka running into the room. "I'm so sorry that I'm late!" She gasped. She bowed her head to Ms. Nekonome and turned to face the class. "My name is Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you."

The entire class erupted into a crazy hormone driven frenzy. Most of the guys got off theirs seats and bean to drool over Moka. Many had exaggerated 'hearts' in place of their eyes, which seemed quite hilarious. Saizou stared at Moka with a hint of lust in his eyes. As Moka walked to her seat, she saw Tsukune and squealed in joy. "Tsukune! We're in the same class! I'm so glad!" She threw herself on him and gave him a big hug.

Tsukune chuckled lightly and caught a glimpse of his classmates' faces. All of them were pissed. He didn't really understand why the girls were angry until he heard their whispers. _"That bitch has the pretty boy all to herself." _One of the girls whispered. Her friend put her hand over her ears and whispered back. _"She's only using her good looks to get him, that's unfair."_

Damn those girls. How dare they accuse Moka of using her good looks to get close to him? Tsukune knows that Moka is a sweet girl and would do nothing like that. The only time she would take advantage of him is when she is drinking his blood, but that was consensual!

That was the least of Tsukune's worries when he heard the male's reactions… _"That god damn pretty boy is using his looks to get Moka all for himself. I want to kill him now.", "I'll kill that bastard and take Moka for myself!"_

"_I'm going to eat that bitch!" _

Tsukune mentally sighed. How troublesome it will be to fend off all the berserk males. It's like lions. The alpha male has to beat the crap out of the challengers to retain its status, and the alpha is Tsukune's in the looks department. He would definitely have to beat Saizou up like last time.

* * *

Tsukune walked through the halls with Moka wrapping tightly around his left arm. She refused to let go and just attracted more attention, from both girls and guys. The two eventually reach a vending machine, the spot where Tsukune first encountered Saizou personally. He is prepared for that moment. He would definitely try to get him to back off.

Moka got tomato juice while Tsukune just went for his favorite soda. He really wondered what the tomato juice tasted like, but he put that aside for later. The two sat together chatting with each other. Although Tsukune looked like he was into it, he was waiting for the moment when Saizou would appear.

He got his wish when he got picked off the ground. Saizou had lifted him off the ground by his collar. The delinquent gave off his usual rough look and was as nasty as ever. "Wouldn't someone like me be a better guy than this crummy wimp?" Saizou said, giving off an air of arrogance. "He's only a pretty boy that can't even protect himself. Wouldn't a real man be better?"

The pink haired vampire pouted a bit and refused Saizou's offer and demanded that he release Tsukune. Saizou just laughed in a taunting way and ignored Moka. He pulled Tsukune in closer and looked him straight in the eye. "Now listen up, punk." He growled. "If I see you with her one more time, your dead. Ya got that?"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to say no." Tsukune replied casually. He grabbed Saizou's wrist with his right hand and squeezed with some force, just enough for him to let go. He landed on the ground safely and continued to hold on just in case. "You do know that intimidation is very ineffective here when everyone is a monster, right?"

"You bastard!" Saizou raised his free hand high in the air and brought it down with the intention of maiming Tsukune.

Tsukune readied himself and prepared to block the attac, but was suddenly pulledto the side. Moka had pulled him away from Saizou and now dragged him across the ground in a comedic fashion. He looked back and saw Saizou's fish stuck in the floor."Sorry, but I have fun things to do with Tsukune!" Moka quickly said as she continued to walk away with Tsukune right behind her.

Saizou pulled his hand out of the hole he made and licked his lips with his long tongue. His eyes showed off his predator like personality for a while and then changed into arrogance. "Moka Akashiya, I won't let someone like you escape me…"

* * *

The next morning, Tsukune was walking alone. The second day was the day he would try to leave the school and instead ended up getting beaten up by Saizou, but managed to pull off Moka's rosary in the process. Although he was no longer human, he would have to say he was human or something along those lines and fix Moka's trauma.

Tsukune felt some weight on his back when Moka jumped on him. She threw her arms around his neck and happily said his name. "Good morning, Tsukune!" She noticed the letter of leave in Tsukune's hand and asked what it was.

"I'm leaving the school." Tsukune replied sadly. In order for this to work, he has to act like he has to leave like his life depended on it. "I'm thinking about going to a school in the human world."

Moka's expression quickly turned into despair as she imagined school life without her first friend. "Why would you go to the human schools?" She cried. "Those humans are mean and horrible!"

The boy frowned slightly and his face away from Moka. "Moka…What if I told you I was raised by humans…" He began. Although he originally said he was human, he was not anymore so he had to choose the closest thing. "I was in human schools before I came here, so in a sense, I am almost human. In fact, I am part human."

"Wha-what?"

"I'm human and a monster as well. And the sudden change in lifestyle is too much for me to handle. I've never been around many monsters before, so I can't adapt to their different personalities. Sorry, but I have to go."

"You can't! I can help you adapt!"

"That reminds me, you hated humans…So then I'm no exception since I'm part human." Tsukune ran past Moka with a normal human running pace. His last sentence fazed her a bit and caused conflicting emotions to rage inside of her.

Moka stood there, wondering what she should do. One side of her keeps screaming to go for her first friend and apologize, and the other side wants to keep away from humans. Eventually, one side won and Moka chose to run after Tsukune. There's no way she can lose her first friend, the first person to accept her for who she was.

Moka was running through the forest until she ran into Saizou. He grabbed Moka's wrist and gazed at her. "A woman like you shouldn't be running in the forest alone like that."

"Let go!" The struggling was futile since Saizou was much stronger than her physically. He threw her at the base of a tree in response to her struggling. "I can't hold my human form anymore because I can't control my urges!" His body began to change as he began to bloat. His body parts began to grow larger and more muscular until he transformed into a giant ogre. His long tongue hanged out, with occasional saliva dripping down it. "Hehe, I'm going to have some fun breaking school rules."

Tsukune was walking at a slow pace after he thought he ran far enough. He suddenly remembered about Saizou and cursed under his breath. He cursed again when he heard Moka's screams for help. He turned around swiftly and ran as fast as he could. A fight was inevitable. He would have to release one of the seals and might expose himself as a vampire.

He saw a huge bulky figure and remembered that it was Saizou. He was definitely as ugly as ever, too bad that he doesn't stand a chance against Tsukune. Saizou heard the sound of footsteps with his enhanced hearing and turned around. He was surprised to see Tsukune but he expected it. **"I told you to stay away from her." **

"Do you think I would listen to you?" Tsukune replied. Out of all the things he would have said, he took the standard, snarky reply. Maybe he should have gone with a more badass reply.

Saizou turned his attention from trying to molest Moka to Tsukune instead. He was suddenly pissed at the boy and had the idea of killing the interference. The pink haired vampire knew what the ogre would do and screamed at Tsukune to run. "Run away, Tsukune!"

"Can't do that, sorry."

"**So the knight in shining armor is here to save you?" **Saizou laughed. His arrogant expression quickly turned into aggression and he punched Tsukune with a fast punch. The punch sent the boy flying until he hit a tree. Saizou only laughed when he saw the distance Tsukune flew. **"Hehe, too weak." **

"Tsukune!" Moka slipped past Saizou and ran beside Tsukune. She kneeled down and tried to help.

"Don't worry…"Tsukune got up and moved his hand to his ribs. There are definitely some broken ribs, but there is no need to worry. Once the first seal is off the regeneration speed will be able to heal that in a few minutes. He pulled up his right sleeve and revealed his black rosary. All three gems were glowing as usual, with the Ruby in the middle, the Opal in on the left, and the Lapis Lazuli on the right. Saizou looked at the Rosary with confusion and then suddenly remembered what a rosary does. It's a seal that only the strong Youkai use to limit their power. They are most common among vampires, but there is no way a weakling like that was a vampire.

"Release restraint: Level 1." The black rosary glowed brightly until it stopped. The opal was no longer glowing and his Youjutsu and some of his Youki became unsealed. Tsukune felt his Youki channels opening up again and the Youki flowing through his body. He felt his ribcage tingling as they began to heal. The other two had different reactions to the sudden release of power. Saizou felt his blood run cold as he saw the environment around Tsukune get pushed away. Although he could not sense any Youki, Saizou knew that the opponent was formidable. Moka however, was amazed by Tsukune's Youki. She sensed that it was a combination of both Vampire and Human energy, something no normal monster has. What amazed her even more were his eyes. Tsukune's brown eyes went from brown to Blue and purple. She had never seen a person with Heterochromia before. It just mystified her.

"Now then, let's fight for real."

Tsukune ran at Saizou with amazing speed and jumped off the ground. He went high enough to jump a few feet above Saizou's head. He did an axe kick on Saizou's head and followed it up with a reverse hook kick. He kicked off Saizou's face and landed a good distance away from him. The ogre was holding his face in pain. The two kicks were standard Youjutsu attacks taught to him by Touhou Fuhai, so there is no way Saizou would be able to ignore the pain Tsukune caused.

"**You bastard!" **Saizou removed his hands from his face and slammed the ground with his fists. The earth shook and it almost felt like a small earthquake. Saizou stood back up right and held his right arm up. **"You see that? That is true strength! Your puny little martial arts won't even give you a chance of beating me!" **

"Oh…is that so?" Tsukune replied. He did not look scared nor surprised, just bored. That pissed of Saizou even more. How could a monster just shrug off such awesome display of strength! That little worm stands no chance against the mighty strength of the ogres!

Tsukune held out his hands and said, "If that's all you can do, then I'm disappointed in you." He tightened his fists and disappeared from his spot. Saizou was shocked by the sudden movement, and got struck from behind before he could do anything. Tsukune had channeled Youki to his legs and used them for a burst of speed. He passed Saizou want did a U-turn to sneak attack. He put his hand on the ogre's shoulder and did a flip. He went over him and kicked him in the face. When he landed back on the ground, he did a jumped back until he was close to Moka.

"Wow Tsukune! You're so strong!" Moka awed. She had never seen other people fight, but the way Tsukune fought was just beautiful to her. She began to feel more and more drawn in by him. She wanted to help him too. She started to move but she ran into Tsukune's arm. "You don't have to do that. I'll be the one to protect you." He said calmly. He lowered his hand as he felt no need to block her anymore and heard a clink. He looked at what was in his left hand and saw Moka's rosary. "...What are the odds?"

Moka quickly turned into her inner self and had her three sizes increased. Gone was the kind, pink haired girl. Her inner self had silver hair and red eyes, and a very prideful nature. Her personality was basically a complete flip on the outer Moka. She glared ominously at the two boys, she showed a non-aggressive side to Tsukune, but was pretty pissed at Saizou.

"**What! Could this be a super vampire?"** Saizou said in surprise. The force of the Youki was blowing debris and dust in his way, something that could only be achieved by powerful monsters that had very dense Youki. There's no way that a super vampire was standing before him, right?

"**So you are the one that awoke me?" **Said inner Moka. She looked at Saizou and glared at him. He was the one who tried to molest her outer self. He must be punished. Justice will be carried out. **"What's wrong? Are you scared?"**

Saizou tightened his fists and recklessly charged at her. He roared like a madman as he held his arms out in front of him, ready to punch the vampire. Moka blocked his attack with one hand without moving an inch. **"Is this all you have? Attacking me with this amount of power is not enough."**

Moka jumped up and hovered in the air for a brief second before planting her foot on Saizou's face. She made sure to add extra force in the kick. Saizou got sent flying. He smashed through trees and small boulders before he was finally stopped by a large gravestone. He did not move from there, as he unconscious from the attack.

"**So you were the one who awoke me?" **Inner Moka asked. Tsukune nodded, which earned a chuckle from her. She walked up to him and ran her fingers on his right sleeve. She went further down and grabbed his right hand and brought it up. She examined the black rosary that was on his wrist and said, **"I wonder why did you seal up your powers in three stages." **She let go of his hand and looked him straight in the eye. **"I wonder what kind of monster you are to use such a complex limiter."**

"**I would love to find out what you are, but I am going to go back to sleep instead." **With that said Inner Moka took back her Rosario and attached it to her choker. The silver hair quickly turned back into the hot pink color and the outer Moka was in control again. She fainted and fell into Tsukune's arms. The boy sighed in relief and sat down on the ground. He moved her a bit and let her lean on his shoulder.

Moka woke up to find that she was leaning on Tsukune's shoulder. She blushed and stood up to get out of that situation. Tsukune chuckled lightly, confusing Moka. He got up as well and said, "Good thing you woke up. See…I changed my mind. I'm going to stay here to protect you instead of leaving."

"Really, you're not going to leave?" Moka asked in surprise. Tsukune nodded. "I'm so happy!" She cried. She laughed happily as she hugged Tsukune. Her first friend would not leave him, and the best thing about it is that he has delicious tasting blood too!

"Yea…I'm staying." Tsukune said wearily. He was a bit worn out because of all the mayhem. First getting a ton of blood drained, and then fighting Saizou, what kind of torture is that? That kind of constant work could be exhausting on a person, both physically and mentally. "Let's go back to school, Moka."

"Yea, let's go!"

The two walked through the forest, chatting along the way. Continuing with their sharing of stories from the past, and talking about each other's pasts. The two were happy with how things were…and for Saizou, he may need a doctor.


End file.
